


Boyfriend

by lostmyhealy (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Black Veil Brides, Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Justin, Gay Sex, Gay!Andy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smoking, Top!Andy, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/lostmyhealy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin Bieber has had a crush on Andy Biersack for the longest time; what will happen when the pop musician confronts the rocker?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> _So, basically, about two years ago a photoshopped photo of Andy with his arm around Justin Bieber went around the BVB fandom and I was a lil BVBArmy member back then and I wrote this. Not sure why, but I suddenly remembered it, and decided to rewrite it and post it here._
> 
> _Please remember that this was originally written as a bit of a joke and is a work of **fiction**_.
> 
>  _It was previously posted at: http://www.blackveilbridesfanfiction.com/Story/5749/Boyfriend/ and recieved some really good feedback, shockingly, so I continued writing what was meant to be a one shot - however, I can make this now work as a two chapter smut shot. Plot what Plot/Porn Without Plot. Any hateful or bullying comments will be deleted._
> 
> _Maybe I'll start rewriting all my old band stuff and posting it on here._

Andy lit his cigarette and took a deep drag. Closing his eyes, he felt the smoke curl through his lungs, burning the sensitive bronchi before he let it all out in a sigh.  
  
To say that Andy was stressed, would be an understatement.   
  
The band was starting to argue since Sandra had left to join Escape the Fate. His parents had been getting on his back about being gay, insisting that he just had to find a nice girl and then everything would be fine.   
  
Andy was also sick of sleeping alone at night; he needed to get laid – even if it was just a one night stand.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Andy rose and eyebrow and turned a little, staring at someone he thought he would never meet, let alone talk to.  
  
“Bieber.” It was a growl on his breath and Andy flicked his cigarette to the floor, stomping it out with his heel. Bieber’s face paled, looking as though he suddenly wanted to be anywhere but near Andy with his heavy boots. “Come to laugh in my face at how disgusting your fans are?”  
  
Andy lit another cigarette, watching the smoke curling around his fingers before he took a deep inhalation.  
  
“N-No!” Bieber shifted on his feet, swallowing a little awkwardly. “I just wanted to congratulate you on the award. I’d say it was well-achieved.”  
  
Andy turned away, chewing on the filter of his cigarette. “Thanks. Now fuck off.”  
  
“That’s not all I wanted to talk to you about, actually.”  
  
Andy growled a little in his throat, anger starting to follow the nicotine around his veins. Turning around, he snarled at the smaller male, squinting ever so slightly at him. “What do you want now?”  
  
There was a hesitation in Bieber’s movements, and Andy raised his eyebrows, only to snarl when Bieber tugged the cigarette from his mouth. He opened his mouth, only for Bieber to slam their lips together, hand clamping around the back of Andy’s neck to hold him in place.  
  
Andy’s eyes widened a moment and then he went to push Bieber off of him; but then the smaller man angled his hips, and Andy felt the erection pressing against his thigh.  
  
Pulling away, Andy hesitated for the merest moment before he nodded at his car.  
  
Heck, Bieber might even be a good fuck

-xox-

Andy pulled up outside of his house and turned his engine off. He didn’t move for a moment, choosing, instead, to listen to the gentle clunking of the engine as it cooled down. He could see Bieber fidgeting from the corner of his eye, shifting, unable to sit still. Sighing, Andy tugged his keys from his pocket and got out the car.  
  
Bieber followed his lead.  
  
Andy locked his car door then headed to the front door, cursing as he missed the lock in the dark light of the street – he really needed to call someone about that damn dead street light.  
  
Eventually, he got the key in the lock, got it to turn, and pushed the door open. Andy gestured for Bieber to head inside before he turned the light on, slammed his door shut and pointed to the stairs.  
  
“First door on your left. Grabbing a drink.”  
  
Bieber awkwardly disappeared upstairs,

Andy headed into his kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. He twisted it open and chugged down a few mouthfuls, the ice cold water mixing with the nicotine in his mouth, making an awful taste.  
  
Andy really needed to go back to menthol.  
  
Drifting through his dark house to the lighter lit hallway, he disappeared upstairs, screwing the lid back onto his water bottle before he made his way into his bedroom. Andy watched Bieber a moment, sitting awkwardly on his bed – he was bare-chested, and Andy glanced at the black shirt and leather jacket on the floor.  
  
Wasting no time, the rocker dropped his water bottle on his bedside table, shoved Bieber down on the bed and straddled him, leaning down to kiss him hard. Their hands moved with each other, tugging on leather and denim; jeans, boxers, shirts and socks were thrown to the floor and Andy pulled up long enough to gasp air down.  
  
He reached into his bedside table, hand groping around the drawer for a condom before he knelt up. Tearing the foil, Andy quickly rolled the condom on before he reached down, wrapping his hands around the back of Bieber’s knees. Pressing them back, thighs pressing against the teen star’s chest, Andy got impatient.  
  
Fuck preparation; he wanted to feel that hot, velvet tightness.  
  
Slamming into him, Andy couldn’t help but smirk at his scream.

-xox-

Forcing himself to stay still, Andy moved to press his lips gently to Bieber’s, hands gently rubbing down the man’s sides.  
  
“It’s alright; just breathe.”  
  
Bieber struggled underneath Andy, taking harsh breaths. Leaning down, Andy pressed soft kisses to Bieber’s neck, making his way around to eventually stop, sucking gently on Bieber’s Adam’s Apple. The man’s soft whimpering noises of pain turned to pleasure and his hands found their way to Andy’s shoulders, squeezing softly.  
  
“Move... P-Please move.”  
  
Watching him for a moment, making sure he was sure, Andy shifted to brace himself against the mattress. Slowly, he moved his hips, pulling out before pressing gently in. Bieber grunting, head tilting back a little bit as Andy pressed deeper. Andy groaned a little, feeling Bieber tightening around him, twisting underneath him, moving like a little cat.  
  
He felt so good.  
  
Andy leaned up, getting a better hold on the bed before he started thrusting his hips harder, quicker, fucking into Bieber like there was no tomorrow. They moved together, hips working together and then it hit.  
  
Andy’s tip slammed into Bieber’s prostate and the singer screamed the rocker’s name.  
  
Andy grunted and started moving his hips harder, slamming his tip back into the same spot, over and over, again and again. Screams and moans of Andy’s name fell from Bieber’s lips.  
  
Feeling himself starting to throb, Andy cursed and shifted his hand to start jerking Bieber in time with his thrusts, the heat pooling in his stomach getting hotter and heavier with each movement. It didn’t take much longer for both men to cry out, hitting their orgasms and cumming hard.

-xox-

Andy pulled out of Justin and disposed of the condom in the almost-overflowing bin by his desk and then collapsed next to him, breathing heavily as he closed his eyes. Feeling the urge to piss, he groaned, willing his jelly-legs to work and support his weight, disappearing through the doorway to the bathroom.   
  
Flushing the toilet, Andy grabbed some tissue before making his way back to the bed, collapsing again. Handing the tissue to Justin, the singer cleaned his chest and stomach off of his cum before they lay on opposite sides of the bed, staring at the dark ceiling.  
  
Without a word, without a touch, they let their exhausted minds be tugged away to sleep.


End file.
